The way is was always supposed to be
by ownpersonalhell
Summary: This is always how it was supposed to be. Bella/Carlisle story, Edward/Esme have been together since the beginning. Bella is a confident mature young woman trying to figure out her life, and Carlisle is the man for her. M for later chapters


**AN: This story is going to be about Bella/Carlisle. Carlisle and Esme were never mated/married; Esme has been with Edward since the beginning.**

**The Cullen's will be arriving at Forks the same time Bella is arriving from Phoenix. Carlisle and Esme will be posing as brother and sister taking care of their cousin's children who died in a car accident with the children were young. Emmet and Rosalie will still be cannon along with Alice and Jasper. Bella will be starting her senior year in the beginning instead of Junior.**

**This whole story will be told in Bella's POV.**

**I am going to be splitting up the chapters by days for the most part, to get the story going later on I will do a speed up chapter that will go over a more routine time to get on to more new information.**

**August**

Getting of the dinky plane that has brought me to Forks, Washington has been both a blessing and a curse. I am destined to live here until I finish High school and take care of my father Charlie. Truth is Renee just hated missing Phil's games and off seasons in other places but home. I tied her down so to say and I volunteered to come to Forks so that she can live out the honeymoon stage of her marriage to the fullest.

I hated Forks, so much. Forks were my summer vacations down at the reservation fishing with Charlie and Billy just was a girl wants to do on her days off from school. I wanted to be in Phoenix, where it was warm and sunny. Forks is rainy, cold, and boring. The nearest shopping center is in Port Angeles which is an hour away.

So Forks was my home while I finished off my senior year at Forks High, it will be boring and easy compared to the advanced classes I had taken in Phoenix, but it will do and give me some down time to do what I want.

Charlie was waiting for me by the luggage, already finding my six suitcases, filled with everything I owned except for the rest of my books which Renee is sending as we speak. Charlie looked uncomfortable with my entire selection of luggage, probably not realizing I would have so much of it.

Now coming off the plane and strutting down to baggage claim, most people would not recognize me; I Bella Swan had waist length hair, with tasteful auburn and light brown highlights. I had grown a couple of inches since I had last come to Forks standing almost 5'7"; I had womanly curves for being eighteen. I have a fuller bust and a definite waist with long legs. In Phoenix I made a habit to do yoga every morning and run as often as I can, the running may have to stop with it raining so much here in Forks, but I can still do my yoga and run around the blocks a few times when it happens to not run. It will do.

My high heels clicked against the linoleum floors of the airport and my hair billowed behind me, I probably looked a bit out of place, but I hardly ever go out looking good.

Charlie's eyes got wider as I kept walking closer; I smiled and walked right up bringing him into a one armed hug he was famous for.

"Bells… you look good kid." Charlie paused and looked me over sort of shrugging. The man of many words. I smiled and laughed, "Thanks Dad, did you park out front with the cruiser?" I raised my voice in a teasing manor and he got red as a tomato, I unfortunately got that trait.

"Uh well you know, I didn't want to have to wait, and uh maybe we should just gather these bags up Bells. How many did you need to bring, you are more like your mother than I thought." I rolled my eyes and begun to explain.

"Well Dad, four of them are clothes, one is shoes, and the last and largest one has books, stuff, and random crap in my room. Mom is sending the rest of my stuff as we speak." His eyes bugged out of his head.

"There is more! What the hell." He muttered the last part thinking I wouldn't hear him, but with being slightly taller with growing and my awesome black peep toe heels with glitter on the heel, I could hear him perfectly.

I went ahead and stacked the two smallest ones on top of the two largest, effectively lightening the load and gave one to him taking the last one in the other hand and let him lead the way.

The drive to Forks was boring to say the least, I didn't want to be rude and put my headphones in when I just got here, but this oldies station was killing me! Charlie wasn't one for small talk, so we sat in silence unless something caught our eyes or when we stopped for gas. I mean it was better than being badgered into talking, but a little conversation wouldn't have killed me.

I searched in my purse for my crackberry, turning it back on and searching through my text messages. Mostly emails, a couple from mom and Phil, and the last from an unknown number. I paid no attention to it since the person was asking for a dude named Edward, so I went ahead and deleted it.

After an hour of being in the car, we finally turned down our street and pulled up into the driveway, once Charlie stepped out of the car I sighed out of relief.

Luckily there are only a couple of stairs going up to my room otherwise I would have never been able to carry my suitcases up to my room.

Ugh my room, a sickingly sweet pinkish purple puke color. I needed to paint this immediately, and luckily Renee went through a phase of decorating. I could have this whole room painted in a day and a half.

"Dad! Can I paint this room?" I yelled until I heard his steps. "I know how to paint a room; Renee went through a decorating phase. I just need some help getting all of this stuff to one side of the room. He scratched his head and nodded.

"We will be able to fit the bed in the middle of the room and the dresser beside it with no problem space wise. We can just move the desk and the chair out in the hallway for now. Do you need some money for the store?"

"Until I can get a job up here, my cash is sort of limited. I planned on buying some winter stuff so it's going to deplete my savings pretty quickly." He nodded furiously.

"No problem kiddo, just let me know when you need something, and I will check around town for an opening." He handed over a small stack of bills and a set of car keys I have never seen before, I raised my eyebrows. "Go check the street; I am surprised you didn't see it when we pulled in."

I sprinted down the stairs, slipped on my heels and dashed out the door. On the curb was a navy blue Mitsubishi Eclipse waiting for me. It was an old model, but it was beautiful and mine! My jaw dropped and I went to go look at it.

I circled the car, only seeing a few scratches a nice wax job would fix a bit, and some minor rust on the back it was perfect.

"Dad! How the heck did you do this!" Charlie laughed in the door way. He walked up slowly.

"Your mom gave me some money she has been saving up for you for a car, I chipped in the tiny bit needed for tax and a new set of tires and it was on the street before I came to pick you up from the airport."

"Thank you so much! I mean as much as I like the cruiser, this is amazing!" I took a look under the hood and it looked decent to my mediocre car knowledge, it could use an oil change, a new filter, and it could probably use some new brake pads. I knew Charlie wouldn't buy a car that had any major problems with it so I wasn't too worried. I knew Eclipse's needed a lot of upkeep, but between Charlie and his buddies I wouldn't have a problem getting help. Charlie cleared his throat and when I looked he tossed the keys at me, I luckily caught them and grinned.

I unlocked the doors and slipped inside, I would have to get a Washington license, but my Arizona one would work for this.

Charlie had obviously talked to Renee in length, the car was a manual. Phil had taught me manual first, then had me adapt to automatic, it was simple and I preferred it.

I turned the key, and thankfully the car purred to life, I shifted testing the clutch, the gas, and the breaks, before taking off down the street. It was a pretty smooth ride and would get even better when I got used to the mechanics of the car.

I looked at the clock and saw it was only noon, the license bureau would surely be open, and I knew it was just outside of Forks before the highway. As I drove I realized that Charlie was making a big effort for me to be happy here, I was eternally grateful and made a mental note to not do anything stupid.

The bureau looked pretty dead, I parked and strolled inside. I pulled out my wallet out of my back pocket and walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" A blonde bimbo looked up from her glasses as she continued to type on her keyboard.

"Yeah, I need to get a Washington license, I just moved here from Arizona. I have my current one and all of my insurance with me now if we can get some of the paperwork started." She looked at me and stuck her hand out. I placed my information in her hand and waited for her to look over it.

"Ah Chief Swan's daughter, yes we were notified of you coming in a few days ago. Arizona testing is the same as Washington so you just have to update your information and take a new picture."

**I don't know for sure if the tests are the same, but lets just let it slide for the sake of an easy situation. I don't even know the proper sequence for tests since I don't have my driver's license yet, 18, have a car, but not license. Pretty sad aint it? :p**

I nodded and did a mental dance of hurrah. I filled out the form, checked and signed in the appropriate places and waited for her to file it. My black/crackberry buzzed with a new text message. It was that stupid unknown number rambling on about nonsense. I pulled up the reply and started to type.

_I don't know who you are, but you have the wrong number xb_

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry wont happen again xa_

Hmmm this mystery person ended their messages the same way I did, not uncommon, but now it made me wonder who a was, oh geez just like that Pretty Little Liars show.

The blonde called me up and had me take a seat in front of the camera, I had a slight smile plastered on my face in case she caught me off guard like the woman did when I got my temps, sure it was only my temps, but the picture was awful.

The picture and waiting time was quick and within another ten minutes I had a Washington license next to my Arizona one in my wallet. I could now legally drive my car.

I truthfully sped a little driving home; I hated driving the speed limit, which was funny since my father was the chief of police after all.

Charlie was surprised I went and got a new license, I think he thought I wouldn't want to do anything to tie me to Forks, but I knew unfortunately I would be here for a whole school year.

"So Charlie, got anything in this house so I can make us a decent dinner?" I half yelled down the stairs, I could imagine him blushing right now and scrambling to see if he had anything in the fridge.

I was currently moving stuff around my room and laying down the pink sheets off my bed to protect the hardwood floors at least a little bit. I didn't plan on spilling too much paint, but you never know with me.

"Bells, I have some fish in the freezer all ready to be cooked and some white rice in the cupboard?" Ugh it would do, but I would have to get some cash from him to go the grocery store after I go to the local hardware store for some paint. I knew at lease he had spices from the last time I was here and cooked, I would be able to make the fish flavorful with a side of salted white rice. I would be a lot better than going to the diner, fish was great and healthy. When I finished rearranging the room to be painted, I skipped down the stairs and started to look for everything to cook. Super glad Charlie had gutted and cleaned the fish, I hated doing that part and was able to just season the fish and settle the fish in some olive oil skin side down. The rice wouldn't take that long; I boiled the water and heavily salted it then added the rice waiting for it to get fluffy. By the time Charlie came into the kitchen to get another beer, the food was done and plated on the table. I sat down and waited for him to finish fetching his beer to sit down as well.

"Wow Bells, this looks great. You did good kiddo." I smiled and started to eat my dinner thinking of what color paint and sheets I wanted, I would probably need to go to Port Angeles to get sheets, it was only five o'clock but I didn't feel like driving for an hour.

"Hey can we go to Port Angeles to get new sheets, curtains, and paint? And on the way home can we stop at the grocery store so we can have other food besides fish?" I got a little sarcastic at the end and he blushed at the fish statement, Charlie was too easy. He nodded as we continued to eat his food.

"You mind if we take the cruiser?" Yes! I really didn't feel like driving.

"Nope, perfectly fine."

"Alright, well when we are done give me about ten minutes to get out of my work clothes then we can go."

I cleared away all the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, walking up the steps to my room I made way to my desk and took out a pad of paper and a pen and made a list of what I would need at the store.

Sheet set, curtains, computer chair, winter coat, sweatpants, jeans, hoodies, winter boots, maybe a small rug if I can find one cheap enough, all of my toiletries since I had to leave them behind. After buying all of this my savings would be cut in half, I sighed at not having more time to save while I was in Arizona.

I dug through my suitcases looking for a warmer jacket to wear, filled my purse with all of the items I carried around all the time and looked for my converse in the other suitcase.

I walked down the stairs in time to see Charlie put on his coat and grab the keys to the cruiser.

Charlie walked out and I followed closing the door, he dropped into the cruiser starting up before I even sat down. Seemed like Charlie was not looking forward to shopping, oh well. He sped off getting on the highway and now I had to wait.

I pulled out my wallet and quickly counted the cash I had and how much I had in savings, I knew I would have enough, it was just the matter of how much I would have left after I got done buying everything I needed.

Charlie didn't seem like he was going to chat so I put my ear buds in and turned up the heavy music so it would drown out his icky oldies station.

Time really flies when you aren't paying attention; by the time I realized where we were Charlie had pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store. I guess paint was first.

We took out time looking through the paint, I was looking for a light color, but that wasn't nasty pastel. After about twenty minutes Charlie finally told me to pick whatever color I wanted, he wasn't going anywhere, the paint would be fine.

I finally found a nice maroon color with a tad more purple in it, it was really nice and wasn't super dark. I didn't want red-red, and a purple was just too… purple.

I spotted a JC Penny connected to the mall when we were driving so I told Charlie to park there next, JC Penny had good bed sets without spending a fortune, sure I could go to Wal-Mart and get a decent bed set, but if I were to be in Forks for as I long as I thought, I wanted nice sheets.

I didn't want the same color sheets, I was looking for either silver or gold accent colors and while browsing I heard Charlie call me over to the next area full of sets.

The man was a sheet genius. My father of all people found the perfect bed set, it was silver chrome, with lace detailing on some of the decorative pillows, and black lace design on the sheets. It was gorgeous and in my price range. I looked and found the queen set and picked up a large feather pillow for the sham cover. I did want a second set of sheet too, searching in the singles area I found some nice black flannel sheet for when it got really cold and a faux fur throw in black as well.

Before I spent a fortune in the home section I made my way over with Charlie to the checkout and shooed him away to the electronics section across the way.

"Hi, how are you today, did you want to put this purchase on your JC Penny card? New card holders can save twenty percent on the first purchase." Oh she got me, I knew I would most likely come back for more things once I got a job and saved up more money, their home section was too nice.

"I will give the card a shot, do you have an application?" I didn't have a credit card, but the Pennys card was only for Pennys and I doubt I would be coming up here every weekend to buy stuff; it was safer than a MasterCard for me at least. I filled out the app, and let her input the information waiting a couple minutes to see if I got approved or not, if I did it would be a low credit amount, but it would save me some cash for buying a coat downstairs.

"You have been approved Ms. Swan, just sign here and I will discount your purchase. I smiled and signed away, saving a crap load of money, enough to buy a coat. She handed me my paper slip that held my card number and information when she was done putting the transaction on the card, I signed the slip and gathered up my bags thanking her.

"You have been very helpful, have a great day." I smiled and turned around to see Charlie drooling over a flat screen TV. "Charlie, are you ready to go downstairs? I need a coat and some winter boots." His head turned and he nodded giving the TV one more glance before taking some of my bags and going down the escalator.

Shopping here in Port Angeles was different, I didn't usually shop at department stores, there were more boutiques in Arizona where Renee lived so I usually shopped there, I mean department stores were fine, but some of the stuff in here just screamed small town.

All the coats looked the same; I really didn't feel like getting any, so I skipped the coats and went over to the boots finding a semi nice design and a good sole that would help with the ice. Charlie cleared his throat as I was trying on my size.

"Yes dad?" I looked up, tying my laces and shifting my foot to see if they fit well.

"Do you need anything else here?" I shook my head.

"I need to see what other stores are here to get a coat, some heavier pants, and some sweatshirts. Then the grocery store when we are done." He nodded and picked up the shoe box when I deemed them acceptable to wear, they weren't too ugly, but they weren't my black glittery spiked heels either.

"Dad what are you doing, I don't have my card out yet." He shrugged and continued on paying a few minutes before I could get over there from tying my converse back up. "Dad you didn't need to do that, I brought enough money to pay for all of the things I needed."

"Its fine Bells, consider these that money can go into your car to get to school and back next week." I huffed and nodded, remembering I had school in a couple days was dampening my mood.

Forks High School was a tiny place, everyone knew everyone, and everyone talked about everyone. I wasn't looking forward to all of the gossip of the Chief of Police's daughter coming to Forks to finish out high school. All of the students were going to have a field day whether it was big news or not.

Charlie looked smug as he held the bag my shoes were in, I let the man have his fun and walked out the doors to go back to the cruiser. Charlie put all of the bags in the trunk and said there was a strip down the road with smaller local shops and I immediately perked up and said yes. Charlie was quiet almost the entire trip, I had forgotten over the years how reserved he was, I really wasn't used to it.

We pulled into the strip mall area, and I stopped a few girl boutiques I would have to stop in. There was thankfully a bait and tackle shop on the end.

"Hey dad, I am going to be a little while with these, the two in the middle I am going to stop in, you want to go in the bait and tackle shop while I am gone, and I will meet you in there when I am done."

The biggest smile graced his face and I was glad we got along so well. I grabbed my purse and went into the first shop falling in love, this was perfect, and it was a bit higher end, with a darker feel to it. I found some nice black skinnies with glitter trim on the pockets that would go well with my heels, super soft and long sweatpants in a few of different colors. I searched the whole store, finding some cute flannel tops, a few more pairs of jeans, a couple heavier hoodies, but no coat. I would have to try the store over I guess.

I paid for my purchases and loaded up all the bags and put them in the cruisers front seat, no one would steal from the Chief of Police unless they were stupid.

I went to the store next to the one I was just in and they had a large sale sign on all of their coats, I immediately went over to the rack and found a really nice hooded peacoat in a dark forest green. They also had some winter accessories on sale if you bought a coat, so I found a cashmere black and white houndshooth scarf with matching black gloves. I paid for those items, and went out to search for Charlie.

On the way to the tackle shop, there was a super small office store hidden, I thought about that computer chair I would need for my desk and peered inside seeing a relatively large chair for a great price, these owners must not know how much these sell for at other stores! I stopped in and went over to the comfy looking chair.

"Would you be interested in seeing other models?" The salesman was looking at me look at the chair, I thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"I think I am just going to browse, I just moved here and I need a computer chair for my desk." He seemed satisfied with my answer and walked back to the counter and went back to flipping through the magazine he had with him.

I browsed around, sitting in many different chairs, playing with the up and down levers to find one I like, I was getting ready to go to find Charlie when I saw a white plushy looking chair in the corner, I walked over and sat down, sinking in the almost memory foam texture, the lever was smooth and the wheels were well oiled. I looked at the price tag and was shocked at how cheap this chair was, I guess people didn't like white chairs or something.

"Can I purchase this chair please?" The sales guy looked up and nodded. He looked happy to be getting rid of this chair, I couldn't guess why. I walked up to the counter. "Why is that chair so inexpensive? If I may ask." The sales guy looked at me and began to go on and on about how nobody wanted a white computer chair, that the seat was too plush and that the look of it was outdated. I had to agree, but I loved the chair none the less and bought it while he rang up the price and he even gave me a discount for taking it off his hands. I thanked him graciously and wheeled the chair out to the front of the tackle shop and waved Charlie over.

"Hey Bells, you got everything done?" He eyed the chair and nodded, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Looks like it doesn't it." His eyes twinkled with his little joke and started to walk with me to the cruiser. He popped the trunk and luckily the chair fit.

"Well all we have to do now Dad is go to the grocery store, we have to figure out what we want for dinner for the next couple of weeks." Charlie got in and started the car and sped off back to Forks.

We got to Forks in record time, and Charlie pushed the cart while I looked for all of the ingredients for vegetarian lasagna, stuffed pork chops, and steak. Charlie picked up some chicken breasts, and ground beef to make hamburgers with. With the meat done, I had to practically pull his teeth to get him over to the produce, he grumbled as I put in broccoli, green beans, onions, leeks, spinach, and many more vegetables in the cart.

Charlie and I shopped like that throughout the whole store, I found some of the cereal I ate back in Phoenix, and all of my toiletries. Finishing up my end of the shopping Charlie went over and picked out some of his beer while I loaded everything onto the conveyer belt. This would probably be the most Charlie has spent on groceries in a while, but with how he eats out so much, this will be a lot better and he was admit it sooner or later.

By the time we made it back home, it was close to nine o clock and I still hadn't started painting, I hurriedly got all of my bags in the house, picked up the paint and dashed up to my room to start to lay down a coat of paint.

As I got some of the paint on the walls after taping down the molding and windows I instantly knew I picked the right color and tried to get down as much paint as I could to get it done faster. I really wanted my room to be done and able to be finished in a few days, just enough time to have everything done the day before I had to go to school.

With the first coat of paint drying, I took the time to hang up all of the clothes I brought with me and to wash the ones I just bought. I hung my coat on the back of my door and put all of my shoes on the floor of my closet. The dresser held all of my pajamas and under things. My sock and tights barely fit in the drawer I put them in and had to give my bras and panties separate drawers. Renee never let me get away with having just the necessities. She let me buy what I want, and I gratefully bought things I would use all the time.

I picked up my purse and thought of Renee, she surprised me with it as a going away present, it was the new_**designer name here**_soft gray leather bag only released in the UK. Phil had been over in Europe for a month to do business meetings and Renee convinced him to get it for me, its really the only thing that costs a large amount of money that I own. Renee prided herself in wearing the latest fashions while I preferred the smaller boutiques that held much more unique items.

With everything either done or being washed/drying I went downstairs. Charlie was watching some news program that I had no interest with, I found our router and wrote down the code to punch in my laptop when it finished charging. I would need to get the internet set up as quick as I could so I could email Renee before she flipped.

I pulled out my phone while I sat down at the table waiting for either the dryer to go off or the timer I had in my room for the paint to go off.

I scrolled though my emails and text messages seeing one from Renee reminding me that when I got a job to get the phone bill payments down to her asap. I only had to pay her for the internet plan, which was little so it wouldn't be a big deal.

The home phone rang and Charlie answered it and talked gruffly into the phone. I didn't exactly eavesdropping but I heard my name a couple of times and Cullen as well. He must be a talking to Billy or someone he knows. I paid no attention to it until Charlie walked into the kitchen an grabbed a beer and sat down.

I set my phone down and look up at him.

"So that was Billy, he was telling me how earlier today a family of seven arrived in Forks when you did, they are the Cullen's, apparently the new doctor in town and his sister got roped into taking care of their cousins children when they died in a car accident and wanted to start fresh. The house down the road on the beaten path is where they live now and I wanted to let you know because Mrs. Cope called after I go off the phone with Billy asking you to be at school Monday a bit earlier so she can give you and the five children a tour around the school and get all of your schedules handed out."

"Sounds interesting." I droned on, I really could care less, the only thing I was happy about was that I wasn't the only new person at Forks High to talk about, I would have the attention divided amongst us all. Luckily the timer for my paint went off and Charlie nodded dismissing me from the conversation, he wasn't much of a talker fortunately.

My first coat of paint was completely dry and began to do the second, I would have to sleep on the couch tonight but then tomorrow my room would be ready to put everything back in place and start to live in.

Around eleven o'clock the painting was done, I took down all of the painters tape and picked up the icky pink sheets I had used to cover the hardwood floors. I tossed them in a pile by the paint and picked up a few pillows and the down comforter to the new bed set I had just bought and walked down the stairs.

I set up my makeshift bed and grabbed my phone and iPod touch and clicked on the TV and settled into go to sleep.

I accessed the wifi and started to browse my Facebook notifications, changing my networks to add Forks, Washington. Nothing new really, I updated my twitter and typed a short email to Renee letting her know everything was fine and that I would send money when I got a job and thanking her for the car. I would call her later, but she would be up now and would be satisfied with the email for now.

I settled into my cocoon of comforter as my eyes got heavier and heavier, my last thought being that I hope Forks was the right decision.

**Oh dear Bella it will be. Hello! I have decided to start writing again, I will be posting each chapter of this story weekly unless something come up. Mind you, I have a ~30 hours a week job, and a once a week job watching a small store front, this is the day I will be writing and editing then posting. Most of the time I work this job on Monday's so updates will most likely be Monday's hopefully. I will be slowly editing my about me page to include some pictures, links, and other blurbs about this fanfic. I hope that this story fulfills your Carlisle/Bella addictions BTW this chapter is 9 pages in Word.**

**Ownpersonalhell**


End file.
